One Rainy Night
by Error 404-chan
Summary: Hakkai is depressed and it's up to Goku and Gojyo to cheer him up! Not shounen-ai. Kinda pointless, but please read anyway!


Ki (aka Authoress): Yay! It's here, my first fanfic posted! Hope you all like it. Now who's going to say the disclaimer....looks over the Saiyuki boys Hmm.....I think...Sanzo!

Sanzo: Why do I have to?!

Ki: Because I want you to . And you're hardly in this fic.

Sanzo: sigh Fine. Ki doesn't own Saiyuki, so don't sue her. Or you'll answer to this pulls out fan

Random Lawyer: cringes Darn. (Nothing against all the random lawyers out there .;;;)

Ki: Okay, here it is! Sorry it's so short.

---{Starting}---

Hakkai stared out the window, eyes blank, face devoid of any emotion. Goku peered through the keyhole from outside Hakkai's room, then turned to Gojyo, who was standing behind him, keeping watch for Sanzo. Kami only knows what would happen to them if he caught them. The image of them both lying on the ground with huge lumps on their heads or bullet holes through them come to mind. "He hasn't moved yet," he reported. Gojyo pushed the saru aside, saying

"It's my turn. Go make sure Sanzo isn't coming," he ordered. Goku made a face when Gojyo turned his back, but did as he was told. They stayed like this for a minute more then Goku ran back and whispered frantically

"Sanzo's coming! Quick! We gotta hide!" he said as he looked around for a hiding place. He grabbed Gojyo by the sleeve and pulled him into a conveniently placed closet. They heard Sanzo pass, then much to their surprise, they heard him open up the door to Hakkai's room. Goku snaked his way out of the closet and put his ear against the door, trying to listen to the conversation inside. Gojyo soon followed suit, once again pushing Goku out of the way. This time Goku retaliated by shoving Gojyo out of the way whispering that he thought of this first, so he should get the best spot. Gojyo shoved him back and soon they were in a war of 'Saru!'s and 'Kappa!'s. They were still trying to listen to the inside while muttering insults when Sanzo opened the door and they both lost their balance and toppled down, landing at his feet.

Anger marks appeared above Sanzo's head, and as soon and Gojyo and Goku had scrambled to their feet he whacked them down again using his fan. Then he proceeded to stalk away leaving Gojyo and Goku to try to explain themselves to Hakkai. They scrambled up a second time, trying to think up a good excuse to why they had been eavesdropping.

"Um....I was hungry, so I was just waiting until you were done talking so I could ask Sanzo to buy some food...." Goku attempted.

"Baka saru!" Gojyo whacked Goku on the head with his elbow. "What a lame excuse!" He decided to go for the direct approach. "We were just trying to see if we could find out why you're being so quiet. You haven't left this room since we got here."

Hakkai shook his head, and his usual smile fell slightly. "It's nothing, it's the anniversary of the night Kanan..." he trailed off. Gojyo and Goku knew exactly what he meant, however, so there was no need for him to finish. Goku stared at the ground, ashamed, still, while Gojyo stared Hakkai straight in the eye and said

"I have an idea, why don't you come with me down to the bar."

Hakkai shook his head once again, "No, that's alright, I'm just going to stay in here. There's a nice view from the window," added lamely.

Gojyo was not convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Hai. You don't need to worry about me, Gojyo. I'm perfectly fine. I just need some time to...reflect...that's all."

"If you say so." Gojyo told him, still unconvinced. He grabbed Goku by the hair. "C'mon, baka saru." Goku whacked him on his way out.

"I'm am not a saru! Especially not a baka saru!"

The door closed behind them, leaving Hakkai alone. He sat down on his bed again, and gazed out the windows, his eyes regaining that hollow look as he was hit with the usual you-usually-see-this-kind-of-thing-in-angst-fics flood of memories from his past.

---{Flashback}---

"_Let's go back, Kanan. I'll protect you, so..." Cho Gonou said, his hand clasping around his love's._

"_Gonou..." she said. "It's too late..." she held a dagger out in front of herself, preparing. "Sayounara..." She plunged the knife into herself. _

"_Kanan!"_

---{Flashback End}---

He watched the rain stream down the windowpane, leave a streak of water, which magnified and blurred the world outside. A lone tear made it down his cheek, falling onto the white bedspread he was kneeling on.

Outside the door, Goku and Gojyo were back to peering through the keyhole. Goku saw Hakkai crying and whispered to Gojyo. "We have to do something. We can't just leave him like this."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Gojyo asked.

"I dunno. How about we go back to my room. All this whispering is starting to get annoying."

"Whatever, saru."

"Not a saru!"

".....saru."

"ARG!"

Two minutes later they were sitting on Goku's bed. "Alright, so all we gotta do is thing of something to cheer Hakkai up." Gojyo stated, as if Goku didn't already understand what they were here for. "What do you think, saru?"

Goku twitched slightly at the word 'saru', but recovered quickly and said "I know! Food! Whenever I'm feeling bad, I just eat. Even thinking about food. Like meat buns....sushi...." he trailed off and started drooling, lost in his fantasies of different kinds of foods. Gojyo whacked him.

"Wake up you stomach-brained saru! This is Hakkai we're trying to cheer up, not _you_!" Goku snapped out of his trance, and stood up on his bed in a heroic pose.

"You're right! This isn't about me! But still...food does sound really good right now...." he plopped down on the bed. Gojyo sweatdropped. The heretic's eyes glazed over like the donuts he was dreaming about. Gojyo's sweatdrop disappeared and he gave the boy another whack on the head. "Wake up already! We don't have time for this." Gojyo thought. 'What does make Hakkai happy? I mean, he's always smiling, but it's always that same, polite smile. Completely meaningless. He smiled for no reason at all. It was all part of his happy façade, which he kept up so no one would know how he really felt inside. But, we need to find something that is enough to make him happy enough to truly smile. Now what does he like, what does he like....'

At the same time Goku thought 'Hmmm....I have no idea what Hakkai really likes. I mean, he smiles at everything, how am I supposed to know when he likes it or not. Unless he likes everything. But nobody likes everything, do they? I mean, Gojyo likes beer, and cigarettes, and I like meatbuns, and...no, I won't get started on that! Gotta keep my mind off food....gotta keep my mind off food. Must think of ideas. Um...ooooooh....that crack in the ceiling looks like a meanbun...'

They pondered over the same question for a few minutes (when Goku managed to get his thoughts together) then came to the same conclusion, miraculously at the same time. They set to work.

Minutes later, they took their finished project and knocked on the door to Hakkai's room. They heard a 'Come in' from within, and pushed it open. Goku jumped in front. "Hakkai! We have something for you!" He grabbed it from Gojyo's hand, evading the whack that followed, and thrust it at Hakkai. "See! It's all of us!"

It was a picture that they had framed. It was all of them at the beginning of the journey. In the picture, Gojyo was resting his arm on Goku's head, while Goku tried to shove him off. Sanzo stood to the right, looking like he was going to explode any moment, and Hakkai was to the left, trying to stop them before they both received whacks on the head, courtesy of Sanzo's dreaded fan. Hakkai smiled at the memory. He turned to them, finally with a genuine smile on his face. "Thank you."

Owari

---{Glossary}---

Saru - Monkey. Goku hates being called that

Kappa - Something like a water monster

Baka - Stupid

Hai - Yes

Sayounara - Good bye/Farewell

Owari - If you haven't figured it out by now, it's kind of serves as 'The End'

---{Author(ess)'s Notes}---

Ki (aka Authoress) : It's finally finished! My first -posted- fan fiction. I've written many before this, but this is the first one I'm actually publishing!

Goku: Why is it the first published one?

Ki: Because all the others involve original characters who tend to turn into Mary Sues. Maybe I'll post one of them later, I dunno.

Sanzo: Ch. Probably just wish fullfillment fics.

Ki: **Who asked _you_?!**

Okay, that's all for now, please review! Review because this is my first published fic. Review because it doesn't take long. Review because I SAID SO! Please? Oh, and yes I know the ending is horrible. But review anyway!


End file.
